


Blackened Rooms and Blaster shots

by Art_Is_A_Form_Of_Anxiety, Deadinsidetm_Alyx



Series: The Mandalorians, their adventures, and their feelings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian OC, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Burn, The Toprawa Enclave, Toprawa Covert, so much pining, what did you expect they're mandos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Is_A_Form_Of_Anxiety/pseuds/Art_Is_A_Form_Of_Anxiety, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadinsidetm_Alyx/pseuds/Deadinsidetm_Alyx
Summary: Two Mandalorians of the Toprawa Covert go on a hunt for 3 bounties, the mission will not be easy but it will bring out some emotions they have both tried hard to bury. As for the bounties? Maybe they aren't what they seem either.(Set in 9 ABY, the setting of The Mandalorian)
Relationships: Alyi'ks Lasek/Rilvale Hoxbar
Series: The Mandalorians, their adventures, and their feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key: [someone on comms or call] “normal speech” Italics: Mando'a
> 
> Soooo the Discord brought me here like everyone else so let's crack on into it! First things first The Toprawa Covert is a fanmade Mandalorian Covert that some friends and I created. Alyi'ks and Ril's story so far came from a rp then we decided to post it, I'm not sure if anyone else from the Covert is going to post stories but you can check the Covert tag and see if you want.  
> Alyi'ks and Ril are two Bounty Hunter Mandalorians from this covert, Alyi'ks being my OC and Ril being Art_Is_A_Form_Of_Anxiety's OC. I hope you all enjoy reading about these idiots, here we go!

Alyi'ks walked into the training room in simple clothes with some of her armor on, and with her damp, freshly washed, hair in a top knot. The only other person in the room was Ril, who was shooting at the targets. Alyi’ks walked over to her while spinning a throwing knife, “Mind if I join you Ril?”

Ril nodded

Alyi'ks pulled out a few throwing knives and starts throwing at the targets, hitting mostly perfect every time. Ril reloads her blaster before joining in, hitting right below each knife thrown. Alyi’ks glanced over at Ril for a moment before going back to throwing, “So, how did your last hunt go?” Ril continued shooting each target with precision, “Decently... angry little Sleemo."

Alyi'ks went to grab some more knives from the nearby weapons rack, not wanting to stop and grab hers yet, “hmm, alright.” One blaster shot hit a little off to the side and Ril huffed, “They bit me!” Alyi'ks shot a little off to match the shot, and glances over, “Kriff, you ok? What did you hunt?”

Ril laughed, hitting another target, “Just a spice runner, but they were really desperate...” Alyi'ks chuckles but keeps throwing, “Nice, I'm wondering if I may have worked for a spice runner last hunt, paid a lot for such an easy mission. Hope not.” Ril nodded in understanding

Alyi'ks went to grab another knife, when she realized she had thrown them all she stepped back and turned to Ril, “Can I grab my knives real quick?” Ril put down her blasters, “Sure thing” Alyi’ks nods, “thanks” and walked up to the target, picking up her blades and the extras and walks back to keep shooting.  
She started to throw them again, “Well even though you got bit, was it a good hunt? Paid well?” Ril began to shoot under Alyi'ks blades once again, keeping a steady aim “Yeah,

"client was happy, got decent pay” Alyi'ks keep throwing “nice, same here”  
“I'm probably going to spend another day or two here before I go looking for another hunt, or if one finds me. how about you?” Alyi’ks said, glancing back at Ril for a moment.  
“Still deciding, an old friend told me about a job that'd take a while to complete, but it'd pay good...”

Alyi'ks nodded, “hmm, well if you want someone to help it go quicker I."'m here if you want me, I know you prefer to work alone though, as do I.”  
Ril hummed and nodded as well, thinking it over, “I'll take it into consideration”. “understood” Alyi’ks replied before throwing one of her last blades.  
Ril shot once more then looked down, her blasters had run out of training blasts, she pocketed them. Ril stepped back and straightened, “I'm gonna fetch something from the kitchen, you wanna join?”

Alyi'ks nodded, and went to grab the knives from the target, “sure, I’ll grab these then be right behind you.”

==================================================================================

Ril walked to her room, taking out her holopad and tapping an icon. The holopad projected a stout Devaronian with a ratty trench coat, tank top and old worn boots. The Devaronian raised his eyebrows. ["You again?"]

Ril nodded. "I called to ask about that job you were complaining about."

["oh..."] The Devaronian scratched the back of his head. ["I can handle it, it's only a chase."]

Ril stared blankly through her visor, and the devaronian laughed nervously. "Jec Dhir." She said. "That job has taken you 5 cycles." Surely by now you, in all your glory, could catch some measly little mercenaries."

["Well you see..."] Jec huffed. "It's kinda personal for me." He glanced around. ["They're from my past y'know?"] "Mhmm" Ril sighed. "Do you want help or not?" Jec nodded. ["Yeah help'd be good..."] He paused. ["Let's make a deal."]  
Ril raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm listening."

["You bring them alive to me, and you get %80 of the full payment."] Ril hummed. "And what’s the full payment?" "10,000 credits each. There's three of them."

Ril nodded. "send me the chain codes and it's a deal."

["deal."] The hologram faded out.

===================================================================================

Alyi’ks was sitting in the common room, Lune, her Loth wolf companion, was laying at her feet. She was turned to Jay who was helping her practice Mando’a sign language. She was mid signing when Ril entered the room.

When Ril saw Jay and Alyi’ks she walked over to them, “Hey _ad’ika_!” Alyi'ks pipped up, turning her head to Ril, "morning Ril! You get any new info on that job?"

Ril took a seat beside them both, “Yep, and I’ll probably need your help.” Alyi’ks nodded "Gotcha, when do we need to leave?"

Jay watched them talk for a moment then leant back, setting the tablet on the table, and patted Alyi'ks' hand, then Lune's head. "I'll leave you to it, then. Hit me up when you want more practice!” she stood and signed, < _safe hunt_ >. Alyi’ks bowed her head slightly before smiling up at Jay, < _thank you_ > see you later Jay! Thanks for the help." Alyi'ks waved goodbye, patting Jay's shoulder as she went to leave, and turns to Ril, "So, what info did you get about the hunt?"

“3 targets and their ship, supposed to bring them in warm.” Ril gestured vaguely. “A human, Rodian, and Twi’lek on the run. 8,000 credits each.” She lowered her hands. “The human and Rodian are bounty hunters and the Twi’lek is a scientist.”

"Yea, sounds like you will need backup, where are they and when do we leave?" Alyi’ks replied, reaching down to absently pet Lune, looking at Ril curiously  
“Last spotted in Nar Shaddaa. Trail was lost there.” Ril sat back in the chair. “I’ll leave tomorrow evening.” Alyi’ks nodded "Sounds good to me, you wanna take the same ship there or I could just meet you and go from there" Ril thought for a moment before replying “Same ship would be good, mine’s busted from the last hunt.”

Alyi’ks nodded "gotcha, we can take ‘The Valence’ then"

“Sounds good.” Ril shifted in her seat. She pulled out a datapad, handing it to Alyi’ks. “All the info my friend collected, including chain code and digital bounty puck.”  
Alyi'ks took the tablet, flipping it over to open it, "thank you, I'll study up on this tonight"

Ril nodded, standing up from her seat. Alyi'ks stood up as well, gathering her datapad and the one for the hunt: "thanks again for this, hopefully the hunt will go well"

Alyi'ks went to walk into the kitchen but turned back to Ril, "well while you're here so you want anything to eat?" Ril hummed. “Sure!” She followed behind Alyi’ks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyi'ks walked into the kitchen and over to the sink to wash her hands: "so?" She said pulling off her upper armor to move around the kitchen better "what do you wanna eat?"  
Ril looked through the conservator before grabbing a water jug and pouring herself a glass. “What’re the options?” "Hmm" Alyi'ks turned to the pantry "let’s see, I can make pancakes, mac and cheese, I think we have some steak?"

Ril hummed in thought. “Mac n Cheese is always good.”  
"Gotcha" Alyi'ks pushes up her sleeves as she turns in the stove burners and turns to grab a pot. "Well if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know this friend you got the hunt from?"

Ril took a sip from her glass. “He’s provided jobs before, joined some hunts. Got me outta a few sticky situations.” Alyi’ks nodded "Alright, just making sure we can trust them" she puts the water pot into the burner and starts to pour in the noodles. "I've had one too many suppliers try and backstab me"

Ril nodded. “Yeah same.” She took another sip of water, scrolling through the holonet on her datapad. 

Alyi'ks stirred the noodles in the pot, sprinkling in salt and other spices into the warming water, "Well why we have time to kill, cause these will take a bit" she put a lid on the pot and turned, leaning back on the counter. "We might as well go over the info and work up a plan, I was going to go over it later but now we have time"  


“Sure thing.” Ril put down her datapad, pulling up a chair to the table. Alyi'ks walked over to the table, glancing back to double-check the pot once more, before leaning onto the table and looking at the datapad.

“Human, Rodian, Twi’lek. 8,000 credits each.” Ril listed out, “Human is a 35 y/o bounty hunter with a solid kill streak, mechanic leg with claws. Reputable melee fighter with a vibrostaff. Goes by Lepia Optera.” She scrolled through her datapad more. “Rodian is 34, bounty hunter, the adopted brother of the human. Sniper but commonly uses detonators and other explosives. Should be easy to take out at close range. Goes by Axolt.” She raised an eyebrow. “Twi’lek escaped from some outer rim slavers, tagged along with the other two. She seems harmless enough... former biology student at Coruscant University, goes by Palakwi Seku.” Ril took another sip of water.

“They’re all wanted alive, so we should pack some tranqs.”

"Gotcha, none of them sound particularly lethal but we still want to be careful. Most of my recent hunts have been the bring in cold type or just supply runs so I have plenty of tranqs on me.” She paused before looking up slightly in thought, “I think I might even have a sleep bomb or two on the ship, we can bring them just in case."

Ril nodded. “Sounds good.”

Alyi'ks glanced back at the pot before turning back to Ril, "You said they were last seen at Nar Shaddaa right? Any possible leads on where there they may be?"  
Ril hummed. “Trail ran cold at a bar where they were lost in the crowd. Previous locations were Tatooine, Coruscant, various fuel stops.” Ril scrolled through her datapad more.

“Looks like they got most of their jobs in Tatooine, but frequent the outer rim around there.”

"Hmm, gotcha.” Alyi’ks nodded, “Do we know what model their ship is? I have a contact on Nar that owes me a small favor, he keeps track of most people going in and out of that region. But my guess is, if they know they are being hunted, they would stay on the planet. Blend in."

“Completely unique model. Dubbed ‘The Shadowmoth’. Light Freighter, 4 wings. Built from scrap.”

Alyi’ks leaned in to get a better look at the datapad, “Well at least that means it will stand out.” “True.” Ril hummed. “We should probably head there first then” Ril tapped the table. Alyi'ks nods "Sounds good" she rose to her feet and walked back to the stove to check back on the noodles, "We can check around a bit first but if we can’t find anything, I'll hit up my guy."  


“Deal.” Ril eyed the pot of noodles from her seat.

Alyi'ks looked into the pot and picked out a noodle with the spoon, chewed it thoughtfully after it cooled and then started to strain out the water. Once the water was strained out she splashed in a touch of milk, various cheeses, and some light spices. She placed a serving into two bowls and walked back over to the table to hand Ril a bowl. “Here you go"

“Oh, that looks super good.” Ril stabbed a forkful and dug in. Alyi'ks chuckled and responded, "Well I hope it tastes as good, thank you." before she started to eat as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorians arrive on Nar Shaddaa and find lodging, already putting together preparations for tomorrows hunt. They have a few moments to relax but are well aware that ease will fade quickly, for they have some bounties to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Sorry it's a bit late and short but I had to cut it cause it was going to be wayyyy to long, next chapter should come sooner though!

Ril packed the last of the supplies in the back of the ship. “Ready to head out?” Alyi’ks hoisted herself up into the ship, with Lune jumping up beside her, "I'm all set" she replied before walking over to the cockpit.

Ril followed soon after, sitting down in the co-pilots seat and typing in the coordinates. Alyi'ks watched Ril put them in, and once the coordinates are set she kicks the ship into hyperdrive. 

"This shouldn’t take too long, only a few hours." Alyi’ks said as she sat back in the chair

Ril nodded. “Have any decent games on the ship? Sabacc or somethin?” Alyi’ks hummed for a moment before replying, "Yeah I have a few sets of cards" Alyi'ks leaned down and pulls out a small box from under the pilot’s chair, she turns and holds it out to Ril "Here ya go"

Ril pulled out the deck, shuffling the cards. She pulled hands for them both and set up the game. Alyi'ks took her hand, "Thanks"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyi'ks twisted the gear and the ship slid out of hyperdrive, and settled a bit above the planet’s surface "We're here" Ril nodded. “We should find a half-decent spot to land and set up, don’t quite trust this place much enough to leave the ship just anywhere.”

"Me neither, let’s see if we can find any good spots. Maybe outside the city; that is, if the city ever ends" Alyi’ks said with a grumble, she could almost smell the pollution from here.

Ril chuckles. “That’s kinda the whole aesthetic.” She spun a fidget in her hand, looking at the lit up planet. “Do y’think your guy knows a decent spot?”

Alyi'ks laughs a little, "Yea good point" she responses as she goes to turn on the comms "He might, let’s see" she flips it on and a the voice of the male Rodian comes through.

"Hey Rikan? You there?"

["Gah! Uuh, Mando! I um... didn’t expect to hear from you so soon..." he laughs nervously]

"Yea well I’m cashing in that favor, I need your help with something. Well it might be two things but we can figure that out later. Do you know of any good places to hide my ship around here? We are on a job and need a place to park for a while"

Ril continued to spin her fidget, listening quietly.

[“Oh w-well look at you, finally working with someone else? Heh well there's, there's a place not too far from here near the Star-Shoot tavern. L-lots of distracted people, n-no one will pay attention]

"We’re looking for somewhere a bit quieter actually. I'm sure you have somewhere like that on your lists"

  
The comms grow quiet for a moment while he looks, only the sounds of beeps from the machines and the clicks of buttons flitting through.

["Ah y-yes! There is a place. More n-near the old edges of the city. Not a lot of people and m-most the ones there are too closely knit and paranoid to e-explore far"]

"But would there still be lodging?"  
  
[“Y-yes there would be, I know some people in those a-areas, uhm, J-juh.. Jana! Yes yes Jana at the East-side Inn! Perfect y-yes? Does this… does this mean my debt is g-gone?”]

"Not quite yet Rikan, might have another small job for you, but that'll come later. Over and out."

["G-goodby-" he struggles to say as the comms go out]

Alyi'ks turns to Ril, "how's that work out?" Ril nodded. "Sounds good, we should get a room at the Inn and look at our options from there." Ril put away her fidget. "It's a big city and they could be anywhere, so we should narrow it down."

  
Alyi'ks nodded and reached for the controls. "Gotcha" She turned, and landed the ship on the far east side of the city. It was mainly made up of smaller buildings and shops, still urban but nothing like the towering skyscrapers of the main city.  
Alyi'ks turned off the ship and stood, walking over to Lune "Stay here girl" she says to the large wolf, patting her on the head. "Don't know if this inn accepts Loth-wolves, so I'll sneak you in later" The wolf tilted her head, then nodded, laying back down. Alyi’ks tossed her some dried meat in storage for her to gnaw on until later. 

Ril stood up as Alyi’ks was talking to Lune, slinging her personal pack onto her back. "Shall we head in?" Alyi'ks turned and grabbed her bag as well, filled with supplies, and slipped it on. "Let’s go." She turns and steps off the ship, Ril following behind.

Alyi'ks walked through the tarp covering the entrance of the East-side Inn. On the inside there were only a few occupants, sitting and talking; but otherwise it was quiet. Well quiet except for the twi'lek at the desk waving them over

"Hello! Welcome to the East-side Inn, my name is Jana, how can I help you two today?"

Ril trailed behind Alyi’ks, gazing over the patrons before walking up to Jana. “You have any vacant rooms?”

Jana looked between the two Mandalorians, slightly awestruck by their armor "We have a few yes” she paused for a moment, looking at the two again, “Would you like a single or a double?"

Ril quickly responded, “Double please.”

“Alright then, that'll be 50 credits per night, plus we have breakfast. Know, if you could go ahead and pay for tonight now please." She held out her hand, a bit of a quip in her brow and a smirk on her lips as she looked at the two.  
Alyi'ks shifts her bag on her back, and reaches into a small pocket. She hands Jana the credits, "There you are"

“Oh I could’ve paid.” Ril huffed quietly. Alyi'ks shook her head "you found the job, I’ll cover the room" Ril nodded. “Thanks then.”

"Anytime"

Jana looked at them again "Well here’s your room keys" She hands them each a small card " Don’t lose em or I'll fine you ya hear? Now, you're in room 4, it'll be down that hall and to the left." She leaned over the counter to point at the corridor leading off to the right side of the main room. 

Ril took her key and pocketed it. “Let’s go then.” She turned to walk in that direction. Alyi'ks grabbed her key and turned to follow Ril.

Alyi’ks unlocked and opened the door, holding the door for Ril then slipped in behind her, locking the door behind her.

Ril set down her pack onto her bed, taking out a blaster which she placed under her pillow, and a hologram of a tooka running on loop, which she placed on her bedside table. 

“Alright, so let’s narrow down the places.”

Alyi'ks shrugged the bag onto her bed, slipping off her tool belt to stock up later. She also slid her blaster under her pillow, and common habit between Mandalorians. "Ok, do we know the establishment or at least the sector of town where they were last seen?" “The Orbit, a bar in the west outskirts.” Ril sat on her bed, looking slightly annoyed at the lumpy mattress.

Alyi'ks hummed and sat down on the bed, re-adjusting a few times in an attempt to get comfortable; but just gave up and grabbed to tablet to look. "Hmm, well it looks populated, good chance they stayed there to stay hidden."

Ril nodded. “Very smart of them, it’ll be annoying to go off of anything from that.”

Alyi'ks tilted her helmet, looking upwards slightly, "Well it is on the opposite side of town, but we could scope it out tonight, or just wait until tomorrow" Ril looked at the datapad and huffed. “We should probably catch some sleep; they aren’t going anywhere soon.”

Alyi'ks nodded, "sounds like a plan to me" she tapped the tablet twice to shut it off, and went to taking off some armor. Not all of it, just in case, but some. She pulled off her pauldrons and most of the pieces from the waist down and set them aside, ready to grab when need be.

Ril did the same, placing them aside and putting her bag beside it before launching herself onto the bed and landing with a muffled “oof”.

Alyi'ks chuckled lightly, moving aside the bag and her belt. She could load up tomorrow. Then she also, flopped back onto the bed. She turned to flip out the lights " _Jate ca_ " she called over to Ril

“ _Jate ca, burc'ya_ ” Ril spoke, voice muffled by the pillow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyi'ks woke early, rolling over with a grumble and yawned " __" she groaned, but then sat up and got to her feet.

Ril’s snores echoed softly from her helmet. The Mando’ade was fast asleep, curled up in the corner of her bed.

Alyi'ks scoffs fondly, checking the time, then heading to the refresher room for a quick shower. They had some time

Ril eventually woke up a while after the shower started. She stretched and yawned, taking off her helmet for a couple seconds to rub her eyes before putting it back on. She sat there for a couple minutes staring at the wall, before grabbing a fidget from her bag.

Alyi'ks finished up in the shower, and got dressed. She walked out "Mornin Ril" she said as she walked over to load up her belt with the sleep darts and gas bombs. "How'd you sleep?"

Ril hummed. “One of those sleeps where it feels like a second.” She yawned again, before taking the blaster from under her pillow and putting it in its holster on her belt along with spare darts. Alyi'ks does the same in turn, taking out and putting back her blaster "Yea I know the feeling. But I think there is supposed to be breakfast here." She says as she ties up her hair and slides on her helmet. "Want me to go grab some?"

“Oh breakfast would be great yeah.” Ril went through a couple stretches.

Alyi'ks stretched a bit as well, popping her back, before putting on the rest of her armor and heading downstairs.

  
Alyi'ks walked back into the room, a good bit of food balanced in her arms "Foods here!"

Ril perked up from her stretch, standing up from the floor to grab a plate and fork. “Thanks!” She sniffed it. “Aruetii always under season things.” She sat on her bed, taking off her helmet to eat it anyways. 

"I know, that’s why I grabbed these" she pulls out multiple spice packets she got from the food bar, and gives a handful to Ril. Alyi'ks took of her helmet as well and started seasoning her food to eat.

Ril took some gratefully. “Thanks so much.” She sprinkled the packets onto the food as well, the smell of the spices wafting along the warm steam. Ril sighed happily and started eating it.

Alyi'ks hummed as she ate "this is surprisingly really good" she sighed out in between bites. “Yeah, decent place, decent food.” Ril scarfed down her food. "Mhm, glad Rikan told us" Alyi’ks replied.

After Alyi'ks finished eating she turned back in the datapad to look for a quick path to The Orbit. Furrowing her brow under the helmet, time to find them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jate ca= Goodnight  
> Burc'ya= Friend  
> Bic cuyir at vaar par ibic= (roughly) It's too early for this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Mandalorians finally set out on their seemingly simple mission; only for every part of it to not go as planned....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 3 is here! Hopefully the wait was worth it! After all, this one is muchhhh longer. Hope ya enjoy!

Alyi'ks walked through the streets, looking back and forth, keeping an eye out for the bounties or their ship. "I haven't seen them yet" she leaned over to say to Ril

Ril hummed. "They'll not just be wandering around the main streets like idiots, they have at least a little bit of a brain cell." She looked around. "There's the bar, some alleys, apartments, shops..." She checked her datapad. "Their ship would probably be in a parking garage somewhere nearby."

"Understood." Alyi'ks said with a nod, looking around for a garage, "Maybe we should try and find the ship first and put a tracker in it, then we at least know they are here"

"Good idea." Ril looked around the streets, spotting a sign with a landed ship, she gestured towards it. "This way!" Alyi'ks looked over at the sign and the building beyond "got it". She wove her way through the crowds, following closely behind

The sign led through an alley to a transperisteel door, from which a large check-in desk could be seen.

"Kriff, need to get past this desk, doesn't look like there's any back way in." Alyi'ks said quietly. Ril huffed, entering through the door.

There was a short, young, togrutan at the desk, head turned down as they were typing hurriedly on a datapad. "Good afternoon, how-" they paused as they looked up, seeing the two Mandalorians, taking a moment to adjust their composure, they crossed their arms. "How may I help you today?"

Alyi'ks walked forward and put a hand on the desk, she leaned down a bit: "We're here looking for, a friend of ours. We were told to meet them at their ship, I'm sure that won't be a problem now, will it?"

The togrutan looked unimpressed, they pulled up their datapad, typing in some things. "What's the ship name and check-in signature?" They droned.

Ril stepped forward after glancing at their datapad. "Shadowmoth, and Lepia." 

"That'll be 20 credits for unnotified entry." The togrutan rolled their eyes, typing more into their datapad. "I don't wanna see any bodies, blood, or other substances."

Alyi'ks sighed and handed over the credits "That's fair" Alyi'ks turned to Ril _"Jate dajun, Vor entye_ " Ril nodded. 

After the togrutan was handed the credits they gestured vaguely in the direction of a corridor. "Ships in bay 6, don't make a mess I'll have to clean."

"Yes ma'am." Alyi'ks said, with a bit of sarcasm, then she headed through the corridor with Ril following behind. Alyi'ks walked down, looking for bay 6, hand resting un-assumingly on her blaster.

They turned and saw the door was closed, a large 6 shakily drawn in Aurebesh taking up a majority of the surface.

"I have to admit felt kinda bad for the kid back there, not happy about how high she charged though." Alyi'ks said quietly. "To be fair, she probably thinks we're here to kill someone." Ril shrugged. "Smart enough to get money out of it at least." The human grasped the handle. "Ready your blaster, just in case."

"Gotcha" Alyi'ks drew out her blaster with one hand and slid a shut karambit knife out of her other sleeve slowly.

Ril opened the door.

The bay was mostly empty except for the ship and scrap scattered halfheartedly around the area. The hatch was closed, with an intricate mural of various moths covering it. The ship had 4 wings, and a cockpit visible from where they stood.

For something built from scrap, it didn't look half-bad.

Alyi'ks switched the knife open quietly as they walked further into the bay "That's our ship." she tilted her head slightly, thinking "Not too bad for just scrap."

Ril hummed in agreement, taking out a tracking device. "Let's scan it just in case they're here, then place the tracker and go on from there." "Sounds good" Alyi'ks switched on her thermal scan, weapons still at the ready.

There was one figure, sitting at some sort of desk, hunched over in study.

Alyi'ks quickly scanned the rest of the garage, seeing no one, she looked at Ril and whispered: "I'd say let's get the drop in this one so we can find the others." She looked back at the figure, "But they could be using a datapad or something, you have any EMP's on you?"

"Sure thing." Ril tossed her one from her belt.

"Thanks" Alyi'ks caught it quietly, she snuck to the side of the ship and stuck it on. She clicked the button on, the light turned red. And all electrics in the ship went down.

The figure stood up in alarm, away from their desk. They looked around. Ril stood at the ship's hatch, eye on the door in case the others returned. Alyi'ks joined Ril at the hatch, "Have your darts ready if they try to go through the bottom escape hatch." She whispered quietly "I'm going to try and get the drop on them from up here"

Ril nodded, readying her weapon.

Alyi'ks lifted the hatch slowly and jumped down, blaster and knife drawn. "Don't. Move."

It was the twi'lek. She turned around, alarmed. "Ack!" She raised her hands in surprise. "Pleasedontkillme!" Alyi'ks turned toward the twi'lek, pointing her blaster at her. "I won't shoot if you don't move, and answer my questions."

The twi'lek paused. "What questions?!" She stood still. "I'm not gonna rat out Ax and Lep."

"Well too late cause that answers one of them." She mumbled, that further solidified these were the targets. She flashed the karambit slightly from her hand. "Now tell me, where are they?"

The twi'lek narrowed her eyes. "Over my dead body!" She hissed out. "If you even so much as touch me they'll tear your limbs from your precious armored body!"  
They can try," she pulls the knife up to inspect, "but you aren't the only one with dangerous backup." Alyi'ks looks up for a moment and then back down at the twi'lek

Palakwi huffed, adjusting her glasses. "Still not telling." She crossed her arms.

"Hmm well, if that's what you really want" she holds her knife, ready to move forward " _Looks like blood will get here, I feel sorry for the girl._ " She said to Ril in Mando'a, keeping her eyes on the twi'lek.

Palakwi backed away, glancing around before lunging and pressing the hatch button, scrambling backwards. "Bad idea" Alyi'ks mumbled before going after her, pulling out one of the sleep bombs. Hopefully, the helmets filtrations were good enough. "Get her Ril!"

Ril jumped down from the ship, straight onto the fleeing twi'lek. Palakwi scrambled. Her shouts were muffled when Ril covered her mouth and pinned her arms behind her back.

Alyi'ks sprung out from the hatch and ran over to them "Good catch" she walked over to Palakwi and got on one knee, flipping open the knife again, "One more time, where. Are. They?"

Palakwi hissed again, still struggling. "Went. out. for. drinks." She flailed her legs, but didn't move much cause Ril was practically sitting on her. Alyi'ks moved the knife closer Palakwi's throat, "Where?"

Palakwi bared her teeth. "I don't know."

Alyi'ks looks up at Ril, then back down "When did they say they would be back?" Palakwi shrugged, wincing at the strain. "Hmm ok, well, guess we don't need you anymore then" she looks up at Ril " _Naritir kaysh at nuhoy._ " 

Ril nodded, stabbing the twi'lek's neck with a sleep dart. Palakwi let out a painfully loud scream, before stopping her struggle, and eventually succumbing to sleep.

"Well, let's hope she was telling the truth." Alyi'ks stands up and hoists up the twi'lek onto her shoulder, turning to walk back to the ship. "We should be able to see them coming with our helmets, now all we can do is wait and try to ambush them. If worse comes to worst we have the sleeping bombs."

Ril nodded, scanning the bay once again before trailing behind.

Alyi'ks carried Palakwi onto the ship, and pulled out a spare piece of cloth, "Thought this might come in handy" and tied it around her mouth, a pretty effective gag. Ril hummed in agreement, keeping her guard.

Alyi'ks put the limp twi'lek in a chair, checking it over first to make sure there was no alert button, and then tied her to it. "Just for good measure" 

She went to move any weapons into storage, so their bounties wouldn't have any extra firepower. "Well that about settles it, now we wait"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 15 minutes later, a commlink beeped on Palakwi's desk.

[Pal? You there?]

Alyi'ks looked up at Ril "Should we answer? Or just pretend she's asleep or something" Ril shrugged. "Unless you're good at mimicking I wouldn't." She glanced at the knocked out twi'lek.

Alyi'ks nodded. "Gotcha, let's just keep waiting it out" she flipped back in her heat scanner, and glanced at the entrance again, there was a heat signature by the entrance, lingering by the doorway.

"Well would you look at that" Alyi'ks whispered, "wonder if that's one of them"

Ril hummed, readying her blaster. 

The commlink beeped again. [Pal?]

"Looks like it's them, should we respond, or wait for them to come to us?" Alyi'ks whispered, pulling out her blaster in one hand, and the sleep bombs in the other.

"Let's wait for them, they might think she's just asleep, or if not, they don't know we're here."

The figure at the entrance moved to open the door.

"Sounds good to me, just be ready, here-" Alyi'ks handed Ril a sleep bomb. "If it goes to hell and they try and yell for help, throw them."

Ril nodded, taking the bomb. 

The figure entered the room. She was relatively average height, fully armored, with a vibrostaff that hummed and crackled ominously. She looked around, scanning the bay before seeing the open hatch and lifting her forearm.

The commlink beeped again. [Pal?]

"Must be the human with the clawed leg." Alyi'ks whispered, moving closer to the bottom hatch, "Watch the top hatch, if she jumps in try and knock her out." Ril nodded, climbing beneath to stand watch.

The figure spun their vibrostaff as they walked forward, their prosthetic leg clicking on the hard floor

"Yea, definitely our target" Alyi'ks looked over at the twi'lek, still asleep, and double-checked the ropes; still good.

Optera leapt onto the ship's main hatch. "Who's there!?" She shouted.

Alyi'ks looked over and quietly moved near the entrance, hiding but with sleep bomb in hand. She signed to Ril in basic <check for other>

Optera entered the cargo bay. "Show yourself!" 

Ril quietly leapt to the top of the ship from the emergency hatch, scanning the landing bay. Alyi'ks flipped the switch on the side of the ship, shutting the door to the cargo bay. Her finger twitching in the activation button of the sleep gas.

Optera grunted in surprise when the ramp closed, turning to face Alyi'ks. She lunged forward with her vibrostaff.

"Kriff!" Ril shouted in pain. "Sniper!" She keeled forward, but fought to keep her balance. Alyi'ks dodged the staff as she clicked the button, and dropped the sleep bomb. It spewed out a light purple mist. She shifted to the side again and pulled out her knife and blaster. 

" _Goorar bi_ c!" Alyi'ks shouted up to Ril

Optera swung the staff in her direction again, already feeling the effects of the drugs, her swings were becoming clumsier. She covered her face with her scarf, trying to filter the gas. 

Ril winced in pain from the shot in her side. She clicked the activation button and threw the bomb to the top of the wall where Axolt, the rodian bounty, hid.

Axolt panicked, seeing the gas bomb. He moved his handkerchief over his snout in an attempt of filtration, grabbing his sniper rifle and backing away.

Alyi'ks smirked lightly at the human's attempt to filter the gas, and easily dodged another attempt with her staff. These were very effective bombs she had picked off the ship of a previous bounty, shouldn't take much longer. But she was still worried about Ril, the panic rising as she fought quicker. "Hang on!" She shouted while pulling out her own staff and extending it to its fullest length.

Optera leapt at Alyi'ks, swinging clawed leg and vibrostaff. The blade at the tip of the staff crackled and hummed violently the closer it got to surface, whereas the three sharp talons looked as if they could easily leave a painful mark.

Ril swayed trying to keep her balance, the sharp pain in her side and ringing in her ears engulfing the forefront of her mind. She felt woozy and when she took her hand from her side there was a deep crimson red.

Axolt grew tired, slowly sinking to the ground. His sniper fell with a clatter.

Alyi'ks ducked back, still getting hit it the chest by the leg but narrowly avoiding the staff. The second both of Opteras weapons retreated, Alyi'ks jabbed forward with her staff, using the stored momentum from moving back to spring forward. As she jabbed she was already about to start from the bottom hatch, making sure her partner was safe was the top priority

Optera fell backwards, scrambling to divert the staffs hit, the sound reverberating in the ship. She kicked out once with her clawed leg again, the talons flicking out. She was fully feeling the gas, vision blurring.

Ril stumbled back, grimacing in pain. She fell backward, grunting when her head hit the edge of the top hatch and she fell into the ship beneath.

Alyi'ks knew to dodge this time, and again she struck with the staff, directly aiming for her stomach. And in that moment, even though they needed them alive, she wished she had the blades extended.

A thump and groan made her snap her gaze to the floor a few feet away, "KRIFF!" She started to run to Ril, trusting the gas had finished the job.

  
Optera grunted in pain at the hit but dropped her vibrostaff as the gas took its toll and she was knocked out. The staff flickered off, the red glow disappearing as it cooled down. 

Ril wheezed in pain, clutching her side.

Alyi'ks sighed thankfully for a moment that it had worked but immediately dashed over to Ril, skidding onto her knees and landing beside her.

"Kriff, goddamn sniper, where did he hit you?" She sputtered out it a panic, hands hovering across her. She didn't need an answer; she could see the blood as she started to carefully pull off the armor surrounding it. 

Ril sucked in a breath, mumbling quietly a list of Mandalorian foods. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain, she clenched and unclenched her fists. The blood had soaked through her shirt, the bullet wound seemed to have an exit wound, which meant it wasn't embedded in, but that there would be a chance of bleeding out.

Alyi'ks pulled off the rest of the armor around her and cut through her shirt with a blade. Opening the fabric up to see the wound. "Judging by the blood under you I'm thinking it exited, but I have to check sorry." She said quietly, trying to calm her underlining panic, mumbling " _Ni ceta_." and " _K'oyacyi_." to Ril in soft mando'a. She pulled the rest of the shirt aside and gently propped Ril up against the side of the ship.

She moved her up slightly checking, and confirming the exit wound, then carefully lowered her back down before slinging down her bag to get out the med-pack as she listened to Ril talk. "That's good keep going, stay with me ok?" Alyi'ks said softly, rooting through the bag and pulling out the kit, staunching the blood with some extra fabric also in there.

  
Ril winced when she was moved, but other than that stayed silent, she mumbled quietly in response to the bactastrip, and tried her best not to close her eyes. The blood soaked the fabric, but didn't drip to the floor.

"Good, good, stay awake for me ok." Alyi'ks said to Ril quietly, she took off the fabric that was now a deep red and set it aside. She pulled out a bacta spray and put it in the wound, murmuring words of praise. After that, she wrapped it completely with bacta strips and then some more cloth bandages to make she didn't lose more blood.

"Ok stay awake for me, I'm just going to go cuff our bounties okay? I'll be right back" Alyi'ks said to Ril softly, putting a hand on her shoulder for a moment before standing and grabbing up her bag.

She rifled through the bag again to retrieve a pair of handcuffs and walked over to the unconscious human on the ground. She snapped the cuffs into place, they glowed a light green before locking down completely. A gag was also strapped around the bounty's mouth before she stood and walked back to Ril. 

All the while neglecting the bleeding pinpricks that the clawed foot had caused in the gaps of her armor. They weren't too deep, and Alyi'ks had too many other priorities to feel it yet

Ril grimaced, trying to sit up. "Sssniperr, sssn..." She winced.

"Shhh shh shh I know it's okay, he hasn't come after us yet so I think you got him. Just lie still for me okay, you did good. You did good Ril." Alyi'ks looked at the other two, still completely out, before turning her heat scanner on and looking for the sniper.

Yep, slumped over in the hall.

"You got him, he's out don't worry. But I need to go get him okay? Don't move, I'll be right back."

Ril nodded, relaxing against the wall.

Alyi'ks grabbed another pair of the cuffs before standing and opening the door up again. She stepped out and quickly made it over to the heat signature.

She rounded the corner and found him, crumpled onto the floor, still with one hand on the rifle. The sight of the weapon sent a hot bolt of rage through Alyi'ks, knife still in hand. For a moment she was very tempted; but then just let out a sigh and cuffed him, gagging him as well with more fabric; maybe being a bit rougher than necessary.

She hoisted him on her shoulder, and slid the rifle onto her back beside her own then lumbered back to the ship. Setting him on the floor so she wouldn't wake the other two, or disturb Ril. But she very much wanted to chuck him onto the cold metal floor.

Ril stirred when she entered, looking up from where she sat. "Decent hunt." She mumbled. "Hmm you say that but here we are" she came back over to knee by her, bringing a spare shirt. Alyi'ks checked the wound first, the bleeding stopped, and then helped Ril put her shirt on.

"So what do we do next? Fly them back to the ship and bring them in?"

  
"Jec wanted the ship too." Ril murmured. "I was gonna probably fly it back but mmm not ship flyable n hnng." Ril tapped her helmet. "Least I didn't get a concussssssion." She slurred slightly.

"Yeah, you aren't flying. And you may not have a concussion but still, can I check your head? You banged it on the way down and might've scratched it up at least"

Alyi'ks hummed in thought, deciding what to do about the ship.

Ril nodded, taking off her helmet and wincing with the adjustment to the ship's light. "Egrghhh" Alyi'ks winced with her, knowing how much the light hurt. "Yea I know, close your eyes, I got it" Alyi'ks whispered softly, inspecting Ril's head with a gentle hand. "Just a scrape or 2 and bruising, not bad." she said quietly, spraying the bacta lightly over the area and them putting her helmet back on.

"So," Alyi'ks said, glancing back at the bounties "How about this, you stay at the ship with Lune and I fly them to your guy? He isn't far is he?"

"Yeah, he's just over on Tatooine." Ril hummed. "I can give you his coords."

"Gotcha, I'll find a way back here after and then pick you up" Alyi'ks hummed thoughtfully, "Rikan does still owe me some.."

Ril pulled out her datapad, tapping a few things on the screen. "There. In Mos Eisley. Also sent his contact. Notify him and you can park in his landing bay."   
Ril shifted so she was more comfortable sitting.

"Gotcha, but first I'm taking you back to the ship" Alyi'ks stood and went to double-check the cuffs and gags on the bounties, patting them down for good measure and taking out any weapons and putting them up in the cockpit. Then she walked back to Ril.

"Alright I need to carry you to one of the bunks here for the ride back, that ok?"

Ril nodded.

Alyi'ks carefully picked up Ril and carried her to the bunks of the ship, setting her down carefully. 

"I'll fly us back; you rest for now alright?"

Ril winced when she was moved, but generally was okay. "Sure thingg." Ril murmured, she gently bonked Alyi'ks and shifted so she was comfortable on the bunk. 

" _Vor entye_ " She mumbled.

Alyi'ks meet her helmet gently in return, " _Kih'parjai, slanar at nuhoy jii_ "

She gave Ril a once over one more time before throwing a blanket over her and heading to the cockpit

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyi'ks touched down near her ship, quickly hopping down from the cockpit to check the bounties, all still asleep, before walking to the bunks. She picked up Ril and carried her out and to the hotel, as she entered Jana called out absently.

"Hello, welcome to the east-side Inn, my name is- oh! Hey there again Mando!" 

Then she looked down at Ril, "Uhhh is she ok? Need me to call a medic?"

Alyi'ks shook her head, "I've got it, she'll be ok." It's not that she didn't want Ril to get any professional help, she just didn't want anyone who didn't know her to mess with her. Or Kriff, an outsider to try and take off her helmet. 

She got to the room and put Ril back down, slipping Ril's blaster under her pillow and leaving her bag with her in the room. She lingered for a moment, then Alyi'ks turned and left to go back to the ship.  
On the way back she first stopped at her ship, grabbing extra supplies and telling Lune to go to the room with Ril. The Loth wolf could speak basic, but Alyi'ks gave her a room key, just in case.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyi'ks sat back down at the cockpit of their bounties ship. She pulled out the datapad and rang Ril's contact. A hologram of a devaronian wearing a trench coat, cargo pants and tank top appeared. He held an open pack of rations in one hand.

["Who's this?"]  
He raised an eyebrow.  
["You Mando's tag-along?"]   
He took another bite of his rations.

"That's me, she can't go anywhere right now so I'm bringing them in for us"

["Aight. You can park their ship in my landing bay, I'll give you the credits and you can find a ride somewhere."] He sighed. ["They're alive right?"]

"Unconscious but yes. Alive." She grumbled out the last word, turning to glance at them from the cockpit. Still out.

["Good."] Jec typed some things down on a datapad. ["When you land, go to the door with a doormat out front."] He took another bite of rations. [Is that all?"]

"Pretty much, see you soon."

The hologram flickered out.

Alyi'ks leaned back in the cockpit with a sigh, then reluctantly sat back up and called Rikan. 

The hologram showed the Rodian swiping through various holograms and screens.

["Hm yes yes that ship went here, and he came out of here and the building is here- O-oh! Uhm Mando! I-I didn't think I would be hearing, from you, again.. w-what do you need?"]

"Just a ship sent to me, nothing major, just to get from Tatooine back to Nar Shadda. Then you can have it back and your debt is cleared."

["A-alright I'll send it n-now, will a s-small cargo do?"]

"That'll do fine, goodbye for now Rikan."

Alyi'ks turned off the hologram and leaned back again, kicking the ship into hyperdrive.

The twi'lek stirred, lifting her head, she looked around, seeing Optera and Axolt knocked out, she went still, staying as quiet as possible.

Alyi'ks turned her gaze back slightly, "I can still hear you." She said, tapping the sides of her helmet.

Palakwi looked at Alyi'ks, her voice was steady. "Who paid you to do this?"

"A friend of a friend, devaronian, offered quite the price for you three."

Palakwi raised her eyebrows. "Jec Dhir?" She sighed. "Could be worse. Axolt'l be pissed." She mumbled. She glanced at the other two again, they were still passed out. "That's probably the best sleep they've had in a long time."

"Hmm" Alyi'ks was almost wondering what they did, why the twi'lek wasn't that concerned, but she knew the guild's code.

"Anyways." Palakwi turned to face Alyi'ks. "What's your favorite species of lifeform?"

"Huh?" Alyi'ks turned to her with a tilt of her helmet, then shrugged. Might as well, she had some time to kill. 

"I mean, probably Loth-wolves"

Palakwi nodded. "I love moths and butterflies. My absolute favorite are the Ringed Moon Shadowmoths native to Coruscant. Their songs are so melodic." She continued to ramble quietly about different species and their unique abilities and habits.

Alyi'ks hummed and nodded occasionally, but was still deeply curious of why the captured bounty was being so nonchalant and relaxed. Palakwi paused to catch her breath. "How much is he paying for us?"

"8000 apiece"

Palakwi hummed in surprise. "That's quite the catch!"

Axolt stirred from where he lay on the floor.

"Yes, it's a bunch for sure" Alyi'ks kept an eye on the stirring sniper, already reaching for another sleep gas bomb just in case. Palakwi went quiet.

Axolt's eyes fluttered open and he grunted. "I, errgh, Pal? Lep?" He looked at the others, galaxy-gaze landing on the Mandalorian. "Ah kriff."

"Hi." Alyi'ks huffed out, setting her hand lightly on her blaster in case either of them tried to get out. "Huh." Axolt frowned, looking around again. "Where's the other one?" "You shot her, where do you think?" Alyi'ks growled out, turning to glare at the Rodian through her visor. 

Axolt exhaled, raising his cuffed hands in submission. "Okay okay- "He glanced at Optera. "She gassed too?" Palakwi nodded. Axolt looked back at Alyi'ks. "I guess we're stuck here then?" He joked.

"For now. After you guys are out of my hands, not my problem anymore" Alyi'ks deadpanned, not at all amused by the man who shot her-… Ril, who had shot Ril. 

Axolt nodded, going quiet. Sensing her anger, he moved his gaze to the wall, studying the flimsiplast sheets and the various diagrams and illustrations of flora and fauna on them.   
Palakwi's eyes were closed, and her head was bowed. She kept quiet, except for her occasional inhales and exhales.

Alyi'ks sighed deeply, glancing back at the controls, almost out of hyperspace now. The sooner she could turn in these bounties the better.   
Opteras eyes snapped open, she took a minute to shake herself awake, but when she did see Alyi'ks she glared. In the proper light of the ship, her eyes were a vibrant violet. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Axolt bumped her shoulder in warning.

Alyi'ks glanced back, shifting her arm towards the sleep bomb as a warning and turned back to the ship's controls 

"We'll be on Tatooine soon"

Optera glared at her, straining against her cuffs. "Kriff, you can't do this." She looked back at Axolt who shrugged helplessly, and at Palakwi who looked down at the floor. 

Optera looked back at Alyi'ks, "Kriffing son of a bantha, you better watch your back." She hissed out. "We'll escape eventually, and when we do, you'll pay for what you've done."

Alyi'ks slowly looks back at them, "Well, by how much he's offering for you 3, I'm pretty sure you are the one paying for what you've done." 

She turned further to glare at them with a stare as cold as beskar, "Plus, I'm not the one who nearly killed my friend. I spared you," she paused for a moment, the tendons in her neck tightening at the memory of Ril's blood against the ship's walls. "Even though I **really** wanted to hurt you."

Optera laughed. "You really think that slimy little coward is the one who wants us?" She leaned forward. "We're going to get hurt way more than a little sniper wound." She grinned. "I'll find you and your friend, and I will, make you wish you never took this job."

Axolt averted his gaze, joining Palakwi in staring at the ground.

Alyi'ks let out a low hum, almost a growl, "You can try, but there are three of you, and plenty," she turned completely to face them, " **of me**."

Optera growled out, about to speak more before Axolt bumped her shoulder again. 

"Shut it Lep! Don't drag yourself into another kriffing mess." Axolt looked over at Alyi'ks.   
"We're sorry for hurting your friend. But please don't bring it against us, we're just... avoiding some conflicts."

"Hmmm, makes sense. But still." Alyi'ks replied, the rage in her voice dissipating but still electrifying the air. But she was still curious about their situation, usually, bounties were far more frantic.

Palakwi sighed, leaning against Optera and staying quiet.

Optera sighed, dropping her temper. "We'll be brought back to a crime syndicate in Mos Eisley, where we'll be forced back into working for them. At the threat of our livelihood." Optera clenched her fists in outrage. "I assume you know a little bit of Palakwi's... past." She glanced at the twi'lek, who sighed and closed her eyes.

"If she doesn't get Fal's pity, at best she'll be stuck working dirty work with us..." Optera huffed, glaring at the ground. "At worst... kriff if I know..." 

Palakwi grimaced at that.

Alyi'ks glanced back at them with a tilt of her helmet, the subtle frown of concern that was forming hidden from them. "He did want you alive. That's- that's something."

She looked over at the Twi'lek, still looking down, and leaned forward and slows the ship slightly. "Well, how did you escape last time?"

Optera sighed. "We never truly escaped. We did the last job she asked of us, and rescued Pal in the meantime." She sighed. "When we returned to get the credits and our freedom, she let us go, but stuck a decent bounty on us for our heads." 

Optera looked at Axolt and Palakwi. "We barely survived escaping, and we've been on the run ever since." Optera huffed. "It's been 6 cycles, and the official bounty's been pulled, but she stuck Jec on it and it's been a focus of his since." 

Axolt narrowed his eyes at that, mumbling to himself.

Alyi'ks sighed and put her hands on her helmet.

"I doubt she knew about this, that's- I don't want that kind of cash. Gimme a sec, I'll call her."

Alyi'ks leaned back up to the cockpit, and rang Ril

Ril looked in surprise at the beeping commlink. She answered, voice groggy from sleep. ["Alyi'ks? What's up?"]

"Hey Ril." Alyi'ks said softly, glad to hear only tiredness and not pain in her voice, "Sorry to wake you but, did your friend by any chance tell you why he wanted these three? I know we don't ask questions but."

[No, just that he had a hard job. Why? Are they any trouble right now?] Ril winced, sitting up on the bed.

Alyi'ks perked up in alarm at the sound of Ril moving, "Hey no no you lay back down, they aren't any trouble, still tied up. It's okay." 

She looked back

"But.... they did tell me their story, your guy- well, I'll let then plead their case."

She gestured a hand back to the still tied bounties

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ril frowned deeply after hearing their story. She sighed. ["Well... that's kriffing awful... I- What are we gonna do about this then?"] She fidgeted with the fabric of the bandage on her side.  
Alyi'ks glanced back to Ril's hologram, "Hey don't touch those, your bag should be beside you." She said quickly then paused, "But, I don't, know... but first I want to just make sure. "

Alyi'ks turned back to them again

"Are there any records of you 3 in this place? I-, think, I trust you, but I have to make sure."

Optera shook her head. "The whole things on the down-low, it's a smaller group, but we're in deep."

Axolt piped in. "I bombed the main quarters when we escaped, I'm assuming any old records were lost in the explosion."

Alyi'ks nodded but sighed, rubbing her helmet where the bridge of her nose would be. "Hmm, well, Ril what do you think?"

Ril hummed. ["I don't know if I wanna trust either party in this situation. They both have their pasts and their reasons, but by now, turning them in just doesn't feel right."] Ril scratched the back of her head. ["I don't know to be honest".]  
Alyi'ks leaned back in the chair and sighed, turning to the bounties one more time

"What do you guys think, I don't feel too keen on turning you in, but we also don't want a whole syndicate on our hands" 

She looks upward for a moment, thinking 

"We could maybe… fake something?"

Optera perked up, and Axolt tilted his head. Palakwi sat up from leaning against Optera, and watched them quietly.

"Jec is... very troubled." Optera spoke. "He's been on our bad side more than once, and even if he makes up for past mistakes, he's..." "A kriffing coward! A freeloading sleemo with debts up to his neck!" Axolt barked from his spot beside Optera.

Optera rolled her eyes. "If you get the credits before we're handed in, it's easy enough for us to knock out the poor guy and make a run for it." She paused. "He's been on this job for a solid 5 cycles so the syndicate doesn't expect much from him anymore and will probably just bark some more scars into him if we make it."

Alyi'ks hummed and nodded. "That could work, I can loosen the cuffs some and give you some weapons to conceal."

She turned to the hologram once again.

"How's that sound Ril?"

["sounds good, be careful out there though."] 

The three collectively nodded, looking relieved.

Alyi'ks nodded as well, "if I'm not back by tomorrow, comm the covert," she leaned down to turn the comm off, "And get some rest! I'll be fine. Also, check your wound for me, and spray on some more bacta. Over and out."

When the commlink went out Ril sighed, glancing over at Lune as the wolf laid on the bed beside her. "Well, hopefully, this turns out."

Alyi'ks turned completely, stepping out of the chair and to the weapons in the ship, "Hmmmm, can all of you use a blade? it would be the easiest to conceal." She says facing them, three small vibroblades in hand.

The three murmured affirmatives.

"Ok" 

Alyi'ks took off their binds and loosened the cuffs, enough for them to look attached but with plenty of wriggle room. She tucked a blade behind each of their backs, hiding it in the folds of their clothes.

"That should do it."  
Palakwi flinched at the touch, Optera passing a sad glance her way. Once everyone was unbound they stood up. Axolt stretched his legs and Palakwi sighed gratefully. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for us." Optera murmured. "It means a lot."

"It's no-, well can't say it's no problem but, your welcome." Alyi'ks nodded and walked back to the ship, kicking it back into gear and flying down to the hangar.

Optera hummed, turning to murmur to Palakwi, who smiled softly in return.

Axolt sighed shakily when he saw the desert planet from the viewport, shaking his head. "Hate this planet."

Alyi'ks nodded, "Well if all things go to plan, you'll be out of here soon."

She turned the ship into the hangar, landing it beside her exit ship that Rikan sent. She stood and grabbed her bag, "Let's go."

The three bounties followed her, shuffling down the boarding ramp.

The bay looked well lived in. Various small piles of scrap were piled around the edges, along with a rubbish bin, in which a few romp rats were scurrying around.

There was a grey door, with a bantha-hide mat out front.

Alyi'ks walked up to the door, casting one last look at the 3 behind her and nods.  
Then she turned and opened the door.

  
The room was relatively clean. There was a sandstone caf table covered in various knick-knacks, beside which was a couch on which Jec sat, seeing her enter he stood up. "You're here!"

Alyi'ks strode right through the door and over to him, "I'm here."

Jec nodded, grabbing a bag from the table. "I have your credits if you have my bounties."

"Alive." Alyi'ks gestured to them standing behind her, "As requested."

Axolt glared at Jec, who met his glare with equal bite. 

Jec sighed and handed the credits to Alyi'ks gesturing to a door off to the side. "Just put them in there and I'll deal with em later."

Alyi'ks took the credits and nodded, walking over to the door.

The bounties followed behind, reluctantly entering the room, which was cleared out and barren.

Alyi'ks looked at them, another concerned frown hiding behind her helmet, she nodded at them slightly.

Optera returned the gesture when she passed, her face devoid of any emotion. She entered the room behind them last.

Jec Dhir closed and locked the door, grumbling to himself.

Alyi'ks turned to him, "I have a ship to catch, so I'll be going."

"Sure thing." Jec mumbled. He went back to his couch, pulling up a datapad to type in some things.

Alyi'ks walked out the door, and shut it behind her, pausing for a moment to think

Optera looked to the others and quietly shrugged off her cuffs, grabbing the vibroblade behind her back and switching it on. The others did the same and she sighed, staring at the door and contemplating the next move. 

Alyi'ks let out a long sigh and looked up for a moment, before clicking on the sleep gas bomb on, cracking the door, and sliding the side starting to spew gas against the door.

Then she ran and ducked behind a nearby ship, and flipped on the heat scanner.

This better not go horribly wrong.

"Kriff it." Optera stuck her vibroblade into the door, the weapon humming and crackling as it worked its way through the metal. 

Jec looked up from his datapad at the sound. Seeing the gas by the hangar-door and the knife in the other he swore, standing up from his seat and grabbing his vibroblade off the table. He looked around for a mask of some sort, the gas starting to hit his system. He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.  
Alyi'ks saw the figure working on the door and the others in the room, one working on the door, after checking the rest of the hanger and seeing no one, she readied to get back up and let them out after he was down.

Jec stumbled to the ground, falling unconscious.

By the time Optera had broken the handle and busted in the door, the gas was blanketing the room. Seeing the gas, she held her breath, gesturing for everyone else to do the same. 

They all stumbled out the door, Axolt kicking Jec in the stomach on the way.

Alyi'ks had already got up and started to move back to the door when it opened and the bounties spilled out. She ran over and ushered them out before shutting the door, hoping they didn't get the full brunt of gas. 

"Is there any surveillance here we should worry about?"

Optera took a moment to catch her breath. "Not in houses no, the syndicate stops by once a month to make sure you aren't plotting against them but that's about it."

Alyi'ks nodded "you guys get out of here, I'll make sure he didn't alert anyone with that datapad."

"Thanks, again." She turned, talking to the others before they all ran into their ship. Palakwi shut the hatch and Optera ran into the cockpit with Axolt, Axolt flipped a bunch of switches, and the ship hissed to life, launching up into the sky.  
Alyi'ks nodded, "This is the way."   
Once the ship had entered the atmosphere, she turned back and opened the door, stepping over the unconscious man to pick up the datapad.

The datapad was currently on a message application.  
[I got the Shadowmoth crew]  
[What a pleasant surprise! Bring them in tomorrow and I'll pay you in full, as a treat, you can have a 2-week break before your next proper job.]  
[Thank you.]

Alyi'ks hummed, well he hadn't alerted anyone yet, but he still could. She raised her boot and stomped down on the datapad, effectively rendering him unreachable for now. Then she turned and left the building, hopped into the ship, and sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jate dajun, Vor entye= Good plan, thank you  
> Naritir kaysh at nuhoy= Put her to sleep  
> Goorar bic!= Throw it!  
> Ni ceta= I'm sorry  
> K'oyacyi= Hang in there  
> Vor entye= Thank You  
> Kih'parjai, slanar at nuhoy jii= No problem, go to sleep now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! the next bit to this work will hopefully be up soon, editing these takes a longgg time but it should be up soon!
> 
> PS if you haven't read the incredible series "The Mandalorian, his son, and the Storm Trooper" by LadyIrina yet please go check it out! It is probably the best fic I have ever read and is the groundwork of our fics as well, her work brought us all together and it is amazing! (Also, later on we might meet with Din and Corin so keep your eyes out for that👀)


End file.
